


Say yes?

by brookebond



Series: Diamonds are Forever [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and he's nervous as hell, bond is really a romantic, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookebond/pseuds/brookebond
Summary: It’s Christmas Day, Q’s favourite day of the year, and Bond is nervous as fuck. He wakes Q up at 6am and Q is drowsy, half asleep when Bond starts asking questions.





	Say yes?

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be good to get this fluffy piece away from the angst that surrounded it on tumblr.
> 
> It's unedited and copied straight from the tumblr post.

“Do you want a present?”

Q nodded, mostly to keep James happy and to shut him up. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

“Here,” James said and passed over a present, making Q sit up to open it.

When it was finally open, Q frowned at the box then at James. ‘ _Champagne flutes,’_ he thought and set the box on the bedside table before nuzzling into his pillow again. “Thanks,” he mumbled.

“I thought it would go really well with this.”

Q cracked open an eye and saw the bottle of champagne in James’ hand. “While that’s lovely, I’m not actually an alcoholic.”

James laughed and set the bottle on the bed as he reached the other hand beneath his pillow. “And I thought that would go really well with you saying yes.”

“Yes to what?” Q asked, annoyed that James wasn’t letting him go back to sleep. He turned his whole head to look at James and was confronted with a small square box and a rather nervous looking agent. “What’s this?” he asked, sitting up properly now.

Instead of answering, James opened the box, revealing a thin silver band with a deep groove running along the center.

Q nodded, words failing him so early in the morning. But James just chuckled and pulled the ring from the box, sliding it onto Q’s finger with ease.


End file.
